one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Vs Kanade
Camilla of Fire Emblem (Nominated by WarpyNeko930) takes on Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats (Nominated by ShadowKaras) in the semi finals of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Beyond the Matrix, 0:00-0:16) A large explosion goes off behind the walls of a castle courtyard, sending a cloud of smoke into the air. Inside the courtyard, a woman garbed in armour and wielding a large battle axe backflips out of the smoke, landing on one knee once in a safer area. Waving her purple hair out of her face, she reveals her identity as Princess Camilla, only without her usual cheerful personality. The engagement has put her on a more serious tone. Camilla: She’s strong! Who is she... and why is she here? Elsewhere, another woman glides backwards out of the smoke on two wings of light, which dissipate once she’s a safe distance away. The girl holds two sais made from energy, but a twirl of her hand changes their form into swords as she stands up. Kanade: This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why is she fighting me? High above the two on a castle rampart stands King Garon, who looks down into the courtyard below with a stern gaze. He says nothing, but merely watches, evidently expecting a certain outcome of an orchestrated fight. Back in the courtyard, the smoke clears, and Camilla and Kanade run at each other to resume their combat. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Beyond the Matrix, 0:16-1:03) The two warriors jump into the air at each other and swing their weapons. The hand sonics and axe meet each other blow for blow three times before the two reach the ground, and Kanade starts to spin rapidly in place. With each rotation, she swings her blades at Camilla, but Camilla blocks each strike with the broad side of her axe before pushing forward; this throws Kanade off balance, and allows Camilla to kick her in the chest twice while raising her weapon. Kanade backflips out of the way just in time to avoid the axe being brought down on her head, but as the blade carves into the ground, it lets out a small stream of fire. Kanade is hit by the Tome, and then by Camilla’s boots as the princess pole-vaults forwards to kick her in the head. 51 Kanade goes flying away, but regains her balance in the air and lands, digging one of her blades into the ground to slow herself to a stop. Seeing Camilla running towards her, she extends one arm forwards, and her hand sonics dissolve to reform into three horn-shaped devices mounted on her wrist. Like a slingshot, she fires each of them towards Camilla, but Camilla deflects each of the angel’s attacks with her axe without slowing down. Putting her axe in front of her, she lunges forward in a burst of speed, only for her weapon to get blocked by a near-invisible force field summoned around Tachibana. 42 Briefly repelled, Camilla starts to swing her axe quickly, but Kanade flash-steps to the side, leaving behind a blue afterimage that Camilla’s axe passes right through. Though Garon’s daughter tries to attack again, Kanade uses the same Delay technique to appear behind Camilla and slice her back with a short blade. This continues for some time, with Kanade constantly avoiding Camilla’s attacks, no matter how fast, and landing her own. Finally, Camilla smashes the ground with her axe, creating a small tremor that throws Kanade off balance. 34 Though unable to dodge, Kanade holds up a blade to defend herself from Camilla’s next attack. The defense only works briefly, as Camilla becomes surrounded by a faint magical light signifying an increase in her strength; with this new power, she shunts Kanade away and runs after her. With three slashes, she cuts three wounds into Canade’s midsection, then swings her axe around with one hand, catching it with the other after the pole has wrapped around the Angel’s neck. Holding her in a headlock, Camilla struggles to keep her opponent subdued, but unbeknownst to her, the three cuts on Kanade’s body begin to heal. 24 With her wounds gone, Kanade breaks free, but receives a kick to the side of the head almost instantly. Camilla pummels her multiple times with the pole of her axe, before spinning around and smashing the Angel away with the broad end. Camilla: Arcfire! Garon’s eyebrow rises, having not expected Camilla to use such a tome, but she nevertheless launches a massive stream of fire from her axe. It hits Kanade straight on, but does not get past her force field, which protects her like a blue bubble. 13 (Stardust, 2:20-2:33) Slowly, she walks forward, with the flames dispersing around her, until she finds herself right next to Camila and creates two blades. Camilla drops the tome and brings her axe down, locking the three weapons together. The two briefly struggle to gain an advantage. Putting all her strength into another push, Kanade swings her arms apart, and her hand sonics cleave Camilla’s axe in two. As the top half of the blade flies into the air, Kanade starts to swing her hands rapidly while calmly walking forwards. She rapidly slashes at Camilla’s armour, damaging it and pushing the princess back as she cries in pain. 5'' While she keeps up her assault, Kanade generates a red-eyed clone from her body, which then carries on the attack while the original hangs back, and grows a large pair of angel wings from her back. The clone, after slashing Camilla a few more times, flips over her enemy and grabs her by the shoulders. Upon landing, she throws Camilla into the air, into the line of sight of the original Kanade. ''1 Using her wings to dart forward into the sky faster than the speed of sound, Kanade uses a hand sonic shaped like a longsword to deliver a last slash to Camilla, shattering her armor and knocking her out. 'K.O!!!' (Stardust, 3:44-3:58) Still flying in the air with her wings, Kanade turns around and catches Camilla’s falling body. Gently placing it on the ground, the Angel slowly turns to walk away, while Garon watches from above. With only a soft laugh, he turns around and returns inside the castle. Results The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Kanade Tachibana! *Votes for the winner: Kanade 17, Camilla 15 *Votes for the method: KO 15, Death 2 Follow Kanade's path here Misc. Tournament main page is here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Magic Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees